Values
Values are the ideal and belief of a people, conferring benefits, but also downside. Upgrades tend to confer stronger or new mechanical benefit, and moderate downside, although it is possible for downside to worsen or acquire new one. Values can be divided roughly into three categories, Social, Spiritual, and Honor, although values can be two or more of these categories. Social Land Traitline Caretakers of the Land The people feel a deep connection to the land they live upon and are willing to go to extra effort to care for it and to fight for it, but are deeply distressed by deliberately disruptive activities or the military loss of territory * Pros: Bonuses to all actions relating to land management, bonuses when fighting on own terrain * Cons: Additional strife caused by deliberate environmental disruption or loss of territory to others * Note: This value was the very first that the proto-Ymaryn acquired, in update Of lands and kings. Gardeners of the Land (evolved from Caretakers of the Land) The people feel a deep connection to the land they live upon and are willing to go to extra effort to care for it and to fight for it, but are deeply distressed by deliberately disruptive activities that aren't for the long term good of the land, or the military loss of territory * Pros: Bonuses to all actions relating to land management, bonuses when fighting on own terrain * Cons: Additional strife caused by deliberate environmental disruption unless it is for the long term betterment of the land, or loss of territory to others * Note: Value evolution in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8005600/ To care or not to care] Shapers of the Land (evolved from Gardeners of the Land) This world is good, but through tremendous effort and skill, it can be made better, an act which your people take immense joy and pride in. Tread not lightly upon land defended by its sculptors. * Pros: Bonuses to all actions relating to land management, bonuses when fighting on own terrain, additional Econ and Stability whenever completing a land management type Megaproject * Cons: Additional strife caused by deliberate environmental disruption unless it is for the long term betterment of the land, or loss of territory to others Divine Stewards (merged Greater Good and Shapers of the Land) Through the blessings of the spirits and the efforts of the People, the land is reshaped, and its management and protection is a good above all others. No effort is to great when it comes to the stewardship of the land. * Pros: Bonuses to all actions relating to land management, bonuses when fighting on own terrain, additional Econ and Stability whenever completing a land management type Megaproject, may spend Stability to double the effort of megaprojects and in defensive wars * Cons: Additional strife caused by deliberate environmental disruption unless it is for the long term betterment of the land, or loss of territory to others * Note: Merge happened in the update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8310835/ Good of the land] Personal Stewards of Nature (merged Divine Stewards and Wildcat Prospecting) Through the blessings of the spirits and the efforts of the People in individual and whole, the land is reshaped, and its management and protection is a good above all others. No effort is to great when it comes to the stewardship of the land, and many pursue their own little projects where it does not conflict with the symphony of the whole * Pros: Bonuses to all actions relating to land management, bonuses when fighting on own terrain, additional Econ and Stability whenever completing a land management type Megaproject, may spend Stability to double the effort of megaprojects and in defensive wars, certain projects may receive additional actions at the midturn at the cost of Centralization * Cons: Additional strife caused by deliberate environmental disruption unless it is for the long term betterment of the land, or loss of territory to others * Note: Merge happened in the update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9026208/ More fun and games]. Justice Traitline Eye for an Eye Justice is to be served, but it must be discriminating and proportional. Retribution must follow, but it must also end once served. * Pros: Greater assurances of fair behaviour, regardless of position within the tribe * Cons: Justice must be served * Note: The proto-Ymaryn acquired the value in the update The Judgement after giving judgement to Mytan for her action against her husband, Ashryn. Protective Justice (evolved from Eye for an Eye) Punishment and retribution are not justice, but tools of justice. Justice exists to encourage desirable behaviours, and thus can be best served by discouraging bad behaviour before it happens. * Pros: Justice is an objective, and thus can be served without retribution or retaliation * Cons: Sometimes the call for justice comes early... Greater Justice (merged Greater Good with Protective Justice) Justice exists for the good of all, protecting the community from the depravity of those who would do it damage. * Pros: Justice is a community objective that can be served through the careful application of punishment * Cons: The needs of the many can outweigh the needs of the few Charity Traitline Sharing Circle You share what you have, even if you have little. Sometimes you are taken advantage of, but more often than not people will share what they have in turn. * Pros: Deep ties of reciprocity, ideas shared more easily * Cons: Strife generated from turning people away, paints a target * Note: Acquired after repeated charity in giving people food during a drought when the proto-Ymaryn had very little and in assisting the Sea people in the update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8013410/ Against the Sea]. Love Thy Neighbour (evolved from Sharing Circle) You care deeply about all people, no matter who they are or where they come from. This comes with hardships, but it also allows the best of others to be easily taken up. * Pros: Deep ties of reciprocity, ideas shared more easily, +1 social value taken from a current or historical neighbour * Cons: Strife generated from turning people away, paints a target * Note: Upgraded from Sharing Circle in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8034070/ Gwygoytha's Tale]. Zamin's analysis of Gwygoytha's Tales accessed November 3rd, 2017. Land of Opportunity (merged Pioneering Spirit and Love thy Neighbor) You welcome all, offering food and shelter if they will contribute to your community. Sometimes these newcomers behave badly, and sometimes they bring strange new ideas, but in general they strengthen your community, especially in the long run * Pros: Enhanced absorption of new ideas, +1 social value from current or historical neighbours, whenever a neighbour suffers a stability drop, have the option to also suffer a stability drop in exchange for a large boost to Econ and technological and social advancement by absorbing especially large numbers of people * Cons: Many think you weak, not accepting the needy can cause stability drops Cosmopolitan Acceptance ' (merged ''Land of Opportunity with Greater Good) The People see not outsiders but fellow humans in need of assistance, and are always willing to offer aid, knowing that even when friendship is uncertain the act of offering is a cleansing one. * '''Pros: Enhanced absorption of new ideas, +1 social value from current or historical neighbours, whenever a neighbour suffers a stability drop have the option to also suffer a stability drop in exchange for a large boost to Econ and technological and social advancement by absorbing especially large numbers of people, the first Econ boost a turn only has a chance of causing a stability drop rather than a guaranteed drop * Cons: Many think you weak, no longer have the option to turn away the needy, sometimes you get values you didn't expect Cosmopolitan Tolerance Details unknown, but it is a version of Cosmopolitan Acceptance that focused more on assimilation than sucking econ. It is a downgrade from Pride in Acceptance. Currently possessed by the Storm People after the Western Ymaryn and the Storm Tribes merged. Pride in Acceptance (evolved from Cosmopolitan Acceptance) The People see not outsiders but fellow humans in need of assistance, and are always willing to offer aid, knowing that even when friendship is uncertain the act of offering is a cleansing one. * Pros: Enhanced absorption of new ideas, +1 social value from current or historical neighbours, whenever a neighbour suffers a stability drop have the option to also suffer a stability drop in exchange for a large boost to Econ and technological and social advancement by absorbing especially large numbers of people, the first Econ boost a turn is free and the second only has a chance of causing a stability drop rather than a guaranteed drop, massively increased inward tech spread, new CBs * Cons: Many think you weak, no longer have the option to turn away the first two boosts, sometimes you get values you didn't expect, increased outward tech spread * Note: Upgraded from Cosmopolitan Acceptance in update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9026208/ More fun and games]. Spiritual Collective Action Traitline Harmony To live in harmony with oneself, ones neighbours, and ones environment is to live in harmony with the spirits. To live in disharmony is to invite disaster. * Pros: Bonus to collective action * Cons: Disharmony is to be corrected * Note: A series of action (gambling & prostitution regulation, settlement reorganization, creating a shrine) led to this value in the update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8026830/ Planting Harmony]. Symphony (evolved from harmony) All have their part to play in this world, be it their interaction with each other or with the spirits. When all the parts of a group are moving in accord, the result is greater than the sum of the parts. * Pros: Bonus to collective action, spiritually and ecologically harmonious actions, and to concerted efforts * Cons: Disharmony is to be corrected, require casus belli ''to declare war '''Joyous Symphony' (evolved from Symphony) All have their part to play in this world, be it their interaction with each other, their neighbours, or with the spirits. When all the parts of a group are moving in peaceful accord, the result is greater than the sum of the parts, and transcendental to behold. * Pros: Bonus to collective action, spiritually and ecologically harmonious actions, and to concerted efforts. Gain +1 Stability every time a defensive war non-destructively ends. * Cons: Disharmony is to be corrected, require casus belli ''to declare war Death Traitline '''Honourable Death' (Hybrid Spiritual/Honour trait) Death in service to the People and the spirits is the best death of all, removing the fear of death from the truly honourable * Pros: Warriors fight harder, losses in battle are less disruptive * Cons: Seeking a good death, and the means to achieve it, becomes desirable Ancestral Deeds (merged Honourable Death and Family First), +Hero Generation but care about lineage lot more. Hygiene Traitline Purity Only through physical purity can spiritual purity be attained. There can however be no mercy for those who would contaminate the pure. * Pros: Bonuses to resisting disease and foreign influences * Cons: The impure and unclean must be eliminated * Note: Acquired in the update, [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9522926/ New Horsemen]. Honor Milita Traitline Swords and Ploughshares (evolved from We Have Reserves) Farmers can fight in wars, the marching of armies can pound out roads, and axes are good for splitting wood and skulls. * Pros: Gain +1/3 of Econ as bonus Martial, chance of negating Martial (and thus Econ) damage dependent upon Econ strength, increased power of Raise Army and Retraining * Cons: Damage to Martial can carry over to Econ (additional damage from Honour of Elites does not count) * Note: Upgraded from We Have Reserves in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9007136/ Fun and games]. Quality Traitline Life of Arete (evolved from Best of the Best) A well lead life is one of excellence in all things, from the stitch of cloth to prowess on the battlefield to skill in oration. The best and finest is thus demanded of and by all to show their virtue and honour. * Pros: Increase Martial gain from raising elite units; bonus Culture, Tech and/or Mysticism for certain actions; effect of criticals and doubles greatly increased * Cons: Increased potential Martial loss in fighting, increased social stratification, increased costs * Note: Upgraded from Best of the Best in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9014979/ More fun and games]. Non-current Social Values Trade Dominance Traitline Centre of Trade By controlling access to resources you can get other people to come to you with their resources, enriching you. * Pros: Gain bonus Diplomacy a turn for dominating certain forms of trade, early access to more advanced mechanics * Cons: Others entering your markets prompts anger and strife Rule of Gold ''' He who has the gold, makes the rules (which are often about who is allowed to have gold). * '''Pros: Mercenary companies do not occupy subordinate slots, double efficiency Wealth gain from market control * Cons: Loss of trade dominance causes Stability loss, worse penalties for failing Trader quests Greater Good Traitline The Greater Good The good of the many outweighs the good of the few, or the one. Temporary discomfort is to be endured for future prosperity and safety. And sometimes, more profound sacrifices must be made... * Pros: Any decision that can cause stability loss has a tiny chance of causing stability gain instead, new actions available * Cons: Sometimes people start looking for someone else to make the hard sacrifices, certain bad behaviours are more self-justifiable Moloch's Call (evolved from Greater Good) Unknown exact effects, but gives massive amounts of Stability in exchange for everyone hating you and having the "Baby Eaters" Casus Belli against you. Order Traitline In Service to Order (PiA Linked) Order and stability are paramount, and any king who cannot maintain that needs to be replaced in short order. * Pros: First stability hit a turn is negated * Cons: At negative stability, lose 1 Legitimacy a phase Freedom Traitline Pioneering Spirit In times of strife, it is best to set out into new territory rather than draw a line in the sand, which also benefits setting out into new territory when there isn't strife. * Pros: Whenever stability drops, Econ increases as the political losers find something else to do with their time. New ideas introduced by foreigners are also more quickly adopted, and new settlements are established more quickly. * Cons: Whenever stability drops, also lose Centralization as pioneers break away from central authority figures Mining Traitline Wildcat Prospecting By letting those who locate mineral deposits develop them and claim the profit, new mines can be rapidly developed at the cost of some centralized control * Pros: Resources discovered in survey actions can be developed in the mid-turn in addition to other reaction actions * Cons: Reactive development costs Centralization References Category:Browse